AG187: Overjoyed!
Battle Frontier |guest =Pyramid King Brandon |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Corphish, Ash's Torkoal, Ash's Aipom, Ash's Glalie (photo), May's Combusken (photo), May's Munchlax (photo), Brandon's Registeel, Nurse Joy's Chansey |image =AG187.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =August 03, 2006 |uair =January 20, 2007 |major =Ash retrieves Torkoal. Ash's Torkoal knows Heat Wave. |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Pyramid King Brandon, Raoul Contesta (photo), Samuel |local =Fennel Valley, Battle Pyramid |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Scott |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis Ash and friends finally arrive in Fennel Valley for Ash's rematch with Brandon. Ash decides to do some training before his match, but May does not want to, so Ash agrees to battle Nurse Joy and Chansey. After taking their hats off, Nurse Joy and Chansey become a fierce team and beat Corphish. After the battle, Ash goes to the ruins to find Brandon and he finds Brandon in a chamber working on a puzzle. Brandon agrees to battle the next day and he plans to use Registeel. Ash calls Professor Oak and switches Aipom for Torkoal. The next day, the battle begins. This time, Ash manages to put up more of a challenge to Brandon, but will it be enough to beat him and Registeel? Episode Plot The heroes see the Battle Pyramid, tempting Ash to win against Brandon. They meet Scott and Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy rushes to him, showing pictures of him in Hoenn League and wants an autograph. Ash signs one, so she turns on May, showing pictures of her in Indigo Plateau, so May signs as well. Brock tells he came all this way to meet Nurse Joy, which results in Max pulling his ear. Scott tells that Brandon is busy, so Joy offers they could wait at the Pokémon Center. Joy shows them the Pokémon Center - it has a recreation room and a Contest Stage. The stage was built for the Contests that were attended in here for a long time - she got pictures of some Contests. There are the hot springs and battle fields. Ash wants to train with May, though she wants to get in the hot springs. Joy proposes that she will train with him - she was a trainer once as well. Chansey takes Joy's hat off and she is ready to battle. Team Rocket wanders and cannot find the twerps. However, Meowth spots them on the battle field. Joy takes Chansey's hat as well, preparing her for battle. Ash sends Corphish, who uses Crabhammer, but with little effect. Chansey uses DoubleSlap to retaliate. Corphish goes to use ViceGrip, but Chansey uses Dynamic Punch to attack Corphish. Corphish uses BubbleBeam to attack Chansey. Chansey charges with Double Edge, knocking him out. Corphish stands up and uses Crabhammer, attacking Chansey, but Chansey uses a super-effective SolarBeam and defeats Corphish. Nurse Joy and Chansey are happy, but as soon as they put their hats on, they immediately go to heal Corphish. Team Rocket saw the Chansey battle and Meowth thinks Chansey would battle the boss in his boxing matches. In the Pokémon Center, May and Max tell Ash he cannot face Brandon with power. Corphish is fine and will be recovered fully tomorrow. Chansey sees something and runs towards it - Team Rocket captures her. The hat falls from Chansey to Jessie's head - this makes Chansey mad and frees herself, using SolarBeam to blast them off. The hat falls down to Chansey, making her happy again. Later, May sees Brock brushing Chansey and feels sad since Ash and Brock follow their dreams and she does not. Brandon realizes what he needs to do and Ash comes, greeting him. Brandon arranges the puzzle and a slab comes out, saying "As the sleeping light comes to our planet, the sky and earth will reverse". Brandon tells he found the Sealed Chamber and needs to go. Ash wants a battle, though Brandon asks him if he trained hard. Ash confirms and Brandon tells he will battle before he goes. Ash is happy, but Brandon reminds him this is what caused the Spirit of the King of Pokélantis to possess him. Brandon tells he will use his Registeel. Ash contacts Prof. Oak, who tells Registeel's body is composed of a metal not found on this planet. Brock said that since Registeel is a Steel-type, that means the moves that are effective are Fire, Ground and Fighting-types, Ash made a choice and Prof. Oak will make it happen, saying that the Pokémon also learned a new move. But do to the fact that Ash has six Pokémon, he wonders which Pokémon Ash will send back to him, Ash says it will be his new captured Aipom, Ash calls his Aipom back and exchanges to Prof. Oak the Aipom for that Pokémon. Aipom comes out of the Poké Ball and pounds Prof. Oak. Next morning, the heroes wait for Ash. Ash comes, telling he was working out with the Pokémon. Inside the Battle Pyramid, the battle is about to start. Brandon made the promise and sends Registeel, while Ash the Pokémon he retrieved - a Fire-type Pokémon name Torkoal. Torkoal begins with Flamethrower, hitting Registeel. Registeel charges with Metal Claw, though Torkoal evades and knocks Registeel with Body Slam. Registeel uses Zap Cannon, so Torkoal stops it with Flamethrower. Registeel uses Lock-On, following with Zap Cannon. Torkoal uses Iron Defense, while it avoided getting critical damage, but it is now paralyzed. Torkoal uses Body Slam, but Registeel stops it and uses Metal Claw, but Registeel becomes paralyzed as well, as the electricity passes from Torkoal (who got hit by Zap Cannon) to it. Brandon is impressed, but Registeel throws Torkoal away. Torkoal stops itself and uses Body Slam, knocking Registeel out. Torkoal uses its move Prof. Oak told Ash about - Heat Wave, it hurts Registeel. Registeel blocks and deflects the attack with ease, so Torkoal uses Flamethrower. Still, Registeel uses Sandstorm, fusing Flamethrower and attacking Torkoal. Registeel uses Sandstorm, so Torkoal pushes it to Registeel with Heat Wave. Registeel uses Sandstorm, but gets affected by it. Still, Registeel uses Zap Cannon, though Torkoal evades and jumps inside the sandstorm, using Body Slam to spin itself, attack Registeel and make it spin as well. Still, Registeel uses Lock-On and follows with Zap Cannon. The sandstorm clears and Torkoal falls down, making Brandon the winner. Ash calls Torkoal back. Brandon is impressed and Ash tells he still has to learn. Brandon tells it is not about the trainer, but the Pokémon - a lesson Ash has still to learn. Max tells Ash is learning a lot, but May wonders what of her. Brandon will go to get a Pokémon he is looking for, promising Ash he will battle him when he comes back. Brandon leaves and Ash promises he will see the results of more of his training. Debuts Pokémon Registeel (Brandon's) Trivia *Battle Frontier is used as background music. *This is one of the few times the same Nurse Joy has appeared in consecutive episodes. The Nurse Joy introduced in this episode also appears the following four episodes, her last appearance being in Pace - The Final Frontier!. *The puzzle Brandon solves in the ruins is similar to those found in the Ruins of Alph. *Team Rocket's fantasy of Chansey being their Boss's sparring partner in boxing may be a reference to the item whose effect may only be used by Chansey, the Lucky Punch. *This is also one of the few times Ash's Pokémon has learned a new move while not in his care. *This is the only episode where a Chansey has used other than Normal-type moves in the anime, the moves in question being DynamicPunch and SolarBeam, which are Fighting and Grass-type moves, respectively. Mistakes Before Ash sent out his Torkoal, his Aipom's head is bigger than usual. Gallery Joy's photos of Ash, at Hoenn League AG186 2.jpg Joy's photos of May, at Grand Festival AG186 3.jpg Joy and Chansey are battle ready AG186 4.jpg Chansey attacks Corphish AG186 5.jpg Meowth's fantasy of Chansey attacking the boss AG186 6.jpg Torkoal uses Body Slam AG186 7.jpg Registeel gets hit by Heat Wave AG186 8.jpg Torkoal gets attacked by Zap Cannon AG186 9.jpg Brandon leaves to retrieve the Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō